Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = L. Neil Smith | omslagartiest = William Schmidt | illustrator = | uitgever = Del Rey | uitgave = 1983 12 september | type = Hardcover/Softcover | paginas = 181 | ISBN = | canon = Ja | era = | tijdlijn = 4 BBY | serie = The Adventures of Lando Calrissian | vorige = Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu | volgende = Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka }} 250px|thumb|Rokur Gepta Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon is het tweede boek van The Adventures of Lando Calrissian. Synopsis Na hun avonturen in het Rafa System hebben Lando Calrissian en Vuffi Raa gemerkt dat hun fortuin aan Life-Crystals veel te snel is geslonken. Lando probeert even om legaal aan de slag te gaan als transporteur, maar een aanval van piraten doet hem teruggrijpen naar zijn oude beroep, zodat Lando opnieuw aan de goktafels moet plaatsnemen in het Oseon System. Op Dilonexa XXIII merkte Lando hoe moeilijk het is om als een legaal transportbedrijf te fungeren aangezien hij zijn vracht niet kan verkopen. Wanneer Lob Doluff, Administrator Senior of the Oseon System hem uitnodigt om Sabacc te komen spelen, aarzelt Lando niet om de uitnodiging te aanvaarden. Ondertussen zet zowel Rokur Gepta koers aan boord van de Wennis naar het Oseon System, maar ook Klyn Shanga met zijn privévloot. Lando en Vuffi Raa komen aan rond de periode dat de Flamewind of Oseon doorheen het Oseon System raast. Op weg naar Oseon 6845 ondervonden Lando en Vuffi Raa serieuze problemen aan boord van de Millennium Falcon. Lando ontdekte dat een bom aan boord van de Falcon was geplaatst. Nadat de schade was hersteld, werd er op Oseon 6845 geland, waar Lando Sabacc ging spelen met Doluff en enkele metgezellen. Vuffi Raa ontdekte ondertussen een tweede bom waardoor meet onheil werd vermeden. Terwijl Lando de winst aan het binnenhalen was, verwittigde Doluff hem dat de Falcon in brand stond. Toen Lando arriveerde aan de Falcon ontdekte hij niets bijzonder en ook Vuffi Raa wist van niets. Lando werd echter aangevallen door een onbekende, Colonel Kenow, en Lando kon hem maar net neerknallen met zijn Stingbeam. Ten einde raad rapporteerde Lando de gebeurtenissen, omdat hij er zeker van was dat hij uit zelfverdediging zijn aanvaller doodde. Maar het streng verbod op vuurwapens in het Oseon System veroordeelt Lando sowieso tot de doodstraf. Lando wordt ondervraagd door Bassi Vobah, de assistente van Doluff aangaande politiezaken en Waywa Fybot, een drugsagent in opdracht van het Galactic Empire. Doluff biedt Lando echter een mogelijkheid aan om aan de doodstraf te ontsnappen. De zeer rijke Bohhuah Mutdah ontvangt elk seizoen tijdens de Flamewind een lading illegale Lesai. Als Lando dat zaakje gaan uitspitten met Fybot en Vobah krijgt hij zijn vrijheid terug. Doluff wil Mutdah arresteren op Oseon 5792 en als Fybot en Vobah dat voor elkaar krijgen met steun van Lando, dan kwijt Doluff Lando's overtreding kwijt van wapenbezit en kan hij vertrekken met zijn gewonnen rijkdom in het Oseon. Tijdens de trip naar Oseon 5792 werd de Falcon echter aangevallen door 24 Starfighters. Lando stond er voor het eerst alleen voor aangezien Vuffi Raa te lijden had onder straling van de Flamewind en niet langer te vertrouwen was in zijn acties. Lando slaagde er echter in om verschillende Starfighters te vernietigen, waaronder de leider. Lando vond een opening in een verlaten asteroïde om te schuilen en de schade op te meten. Vuffi Raa was ondertussen hersteld van de straling en kon terug functioneren. Toen de Starfighters hen terug op het spoor waren gekomen, liet Lando een deel van de asteroïde exploderen, zodat slechts vijf starfighters de confrontatie overleefden. Bij het opmeten van de schade in de passagiersruimte bleek dat Fybot beide benen had gebroken bij de manoeuvres van de Falcon. Lando kon de benen spalken met de vishengels die hij tevergeefs had proberen te verkopen. Vervolgens verloopt de reis naar Oseon 5792 probleemloos en wordt Lando ontvangen bij Mutdah terwijl hij Vuffi Raa de opdracht geeft om te vluchten als hij niet zou terugkeren. Lando heeft de Droid eigenaar gemaakt van de Falcon en hem al zijn bezittingen geschonken. Vuffi Raa moet er niets van weten en belooft Lando te komen redden indien dat nodig zou zijn. Lando eist van Vobah zijn deel op van de beloofde Credits om de missie te voltooien, zodat hij er zeker van is betaald te worden. Wanneer Lando bij Mutdah wordt ontboden, proberen Vobah en Fybot hem meteen te arresteren. Maar Fybot schiet Vobah neer aangezien hij een dubbelagent blijkt te zien, in dienst van Mutdah. Meteen daarnet schiet Mutdah Fybot echter zelf neer en de corpulente miljonair transformeert in Rokur Gepta. Lando wordt gegrepen en beseft dat Gepta hem de hele tijd heeft lastig gevallen door zijn leven als modale transporteur moeilijk te maken zodat hij nergens aan de bak kon en zichzelf weer in nesten moest werken. Wanneer Gepta Lando aan een nieuwe ronde folteringen wil onderwerpen, wordt de koepel van Mutdah's verblijf aangevallen door de vijf overblijvende Starfighters die Lando eerder was tegengekomen. Lando maakt gebruik van de verwarring om een houten stokje, dat hij aan zijn voorarmen had bevestigd ter bescherming in een van Gepta's ogen te steken. Vuffi Raa staat Lando bij en helpt hem snel te ontsnappen met de Falcon. Vuffi Raa en Lando maken komaf met vier overblijvende Starfighters. De laatste starfighter werd geraakt, maar niet vernietigd en de oudere piloot werd aan boord gehaald. Klyn Shanga vertelt waarom hij en zijn manschappen Lando en Vuffi Raa heel de tijd achtervolgden. Shanga was een Renatasian die claimde dat Vuffi Raa de vernietiger van hun planeet was. De Droid herinnert zich er niets van, maar merkt wel op dat hij een tijdlang voor Rokur Gepta's manschappen moest werken alvorens hij eigendom werd van Lando. Hij vermoedt dat er in die periode vanalles is foutgelopen. Vuffi Raa vraagt aan Lando of zo geen deel van hun verkregen rijkdom van Mutdah niet aan de Renatasians kunnen schenken, maar Lando wil er niet van weten en wil genieten van zijn rijkdom. Index Personages *Lando Calrissian *Vuffi Raa *Rokur Gepta *Shirley *Bernie *Lob Doluff *Emperor *Klyn Shanga *Del Cycer *Bassi Vobah *Colonel Kenow *Waywa Fybot *Bohhuah Mutdah *Ekisp Species *Bantha *Dilonexan *Dog *Pigeon *Renatasian *Songbird *Quor'sav Locaties *Oseon System **Oseon 6845 **Flamewind **Sixth Belt ***Esplanade ***Hotel Drofo **Oseon 5792 **Fifth Belt *Rafa System *Zebitrope System **Zebitrope IV *Silly Rabbit *Dilonexa System **Dilonexa XXIII **Antipose XII *Renatasia System **Renatasia III Technologie *Neutrino Hybridizer *Life-Crystal *Wennis *Millennium Falcon *Stingbeam *Phase-Shift Adaptor *Service Special *Hovercraft *Electronic Bone-Knitter *Force Shackle *Bell-Bot Anderen *Sabacc *By the Core *Certificate of Mother May-I *Wintenberry Jelly *Mountainbollem Hide *Tinklewood *By the Edge *Administrator Senior *By the Eternal *Sorcerer of Tund *Snillik *Velvoid *Battle of the Rood *Lesai *By Gadfrey *By Core, Edge and Disc *Founder's Day *Klein Bottle *Roseberry Jam *Luftberry Circle *Whooping Crane *Memory Walk *Latoprene category:Novels